A Different Proposal
by kepc
Summary: A quick one shot for Stevieluvsalex... After the chopper ride Stevie and Alex finally get together but things don't always run smoothly.


_**Kilarney...**_

Stevie has offered to help Alex do a water run on Kilarney.

Initially they'd had a tremendous day together.

But as usual one had said something the other didn't like and with misunderstandings and pig headed personalities neither would back down or explain themselves properly.

"You are unbelievable Ryan and expect me to just fall at your feet." Stevie grumbles annoyed at him.

Shaking his head he pulls a face and says. " Well if you'd stop jumping to bloody conclusions all the time everything would be alright."

...

"What am I supposed to think Alex. First you fly me off in your chopper in this grand romantic gesture and tell me you never want to be apart again and then in the next instant you tell me you took bloody Tracy out for dinner when you were down in Adelaide." She yells back at him.

"Ya just don't listen do you? Her husband was there and so was bloody Marcus it wasn't a romantic dinner for two." He yells back at her.

"Doesn't matter she treated you like crap and the minute you see her its all forgotten. Shame you couldn't forgive me like that." She snarls at him.

"Oh give it up would ya . You've ruined the entire day. I had plans." He yells at her.

"Well just ring Tracy I'm sure she'll come running." She accuses.

Before she can react he picks her up and dumps her into the trough.

As she coughs and sputters he growls . " Cool off will ya. I brought a god damn picnic with me, champagne and everything . I was going to propose."

She looks up at him.

He almost smiles at her.

She's soaking wet and covered in green slime.

"Propose?"

"Yeah I love you and I stupidly thought you'd like to be my wife. Once again I've gotten it wrong . I thought you felt the same."

Turning he climbs onto his bike and spinning the wheel sends dirt flying.

Still sitting in the trough she's speechless.

...

He rides for over an hour.

His thoughts swirling.

He loves her no doubt about it but she drives him insane sometimes.

Finally he calms enough to think about it from her angle.

She always looks out for him and she was angry that he'd had anything to do with Tracy.

Time to go home for a shower and a trip to Drover's Run.

...

Flowers, a big bunch of Kilarney roses and the champagne and of course the ring.

He'll ask her properly instead of yelling at her.

Smiling to himself he thinks about her sitting in the trough.

His life will never be boring with her that's for damn sure.

...

Stevie had sat in the trough for ages.

Stunned by his words.

Finally climbing from the water she'd stripped down and pulled his shirt around her shoulders.

It was all she had.

She couldn't go home dressed only in a shirt. She'd have to grab some of her clothes from Kilareny.

...

Climbing into her Ute she turns back towards the house.

She'll have to apologize for not trusting his judgement.

He was a good man and didn't really hold grudges.

Tracy was a big part of his younger life and she can't erase that.

...

Pulling up at the front of the house she quickly moves inside.

She's surprised when he isn't there.

Hearing his bike pull up she smiles.

She knows him so well.

He'll have been at his favourite place thinking about their argument.

She hopes he's as sorry as she is.

...

She stands just inside the door.

Barefoot and wearing his shirt like a mini dress she waits as he opens the door and steps inside.

His face gives her nothing.

Her heart sinks.

And then.

...

"You appear to have misplaced your clothing! That's my shirt!" He smiles at her

Holding his gaze she begins to undo the buttons. "You can have it back then."

He smiles and replies playfully. "No that's ok I don't want you to get cold."

"Do you have any other suggestions for keeping me warm?"

"Well I'm feeling a bit tired and thought I might have a nap. I could share my blanket with you."He replies.

A smile flickers onto her face and bursts into her eyes.

...

In two big steps he's in front of her.

Sliding her hand around his neck he bends and swoops her legs into his free arm.

With his arms holding her firmly he looks at her and states. " You are so beautiful and under normal circumstances I'd bed you right here and now."

She frowns and shaking her head asks." Not normal circumstances?"

"No! You see I have a friend, my very best friend actually and today I asked her to marry me and I'm still waiting on her reply." He explains.

"Couldn't we just fool around a little I won't tell her if you don't." She answers playfully.

"No ,sorry I couldn't. She's the only girl for me and I just don't want anyone else. Although I must say you are a little hottie." He answers.

She giggles.

...

With her lips close to his ear she whispers.

He smiles.

Looking into his eyes she raises her hand to hold his face and guides him closer.

"Does that mean its a yes Stevie?"

"Do you really need to ask Alex?" She responds raising an eyebrow.

...

His kiss is different again and she could cry by what it tells her and makes her feel.

With her still in his arms he opens the door and steps out.

"Alex what are you doing?" She asks.

"Carrying my wife over the threshold." He replies.

She giggles.

...

Climbing the stairs with her still in his arms he whispers. "Ok Mrs Ryan its time I took you to bed."

"I'm not Mrs Ryan yet Alex."

He stops and kisses her again and whispers lowly. "In my heart you're already Mrs Ryan we just need some jewellery and some paperwork to make it official."

Still smiling she wipes her cheeks as tears slip casually down them.

"I'd like my shirt back too thanks." He teases.

Again she giggles as he kicks the bedroom door closed with his foot.


End file.
